Thaddius Blakk
thumb|234px|Młody Blakk Dr. Thadeus Blakk- główny antagonista serialu. Dzięki założeniu Blakk Industries został bogatym, potężnym i szanowanym człowiekiem. Jednakże jego firma to tylko przykrywka - dzięki swoim wpływom chce zdobyć kontrolę nad Slugterrą i zniszczyć moc Śluzaków, która podtrzymuje i chroni podziemny świat przed zagładą. Za pomocą Mrocznej Wody opracował sposób zamieniania Śluzaków w mroczne Ghule. Ma za sobą wielu popleczników, których przekupił ghulami i potęgą, jaką niosą ze sobą te zmutowane Śluzaki. Wygląd zewnętrzny Thaddius Blakk jest wysokim i barczystym mężczyzną o potężnej posturze. Na twarzy ma zawsze cyniczny uśmiech i złowrogie spojrzenie. Ma brązowe, krótko ostrzyżone włosy oraz niewielką brodę. Na co dzień nosi uniform podobny do tych, które noszą wszyscy pracownicy Blakk Industries. Różnice leżą między innymi w czerwonej koszuli, której kołnierzyk wystaje ponad czarną, dopasowaną kurtkę z czerwonymi i czarnymi elementami z logiem na klatce piersiowej w kształcie V'''. W "Return of the Elementals" jego wygląd zmienia się diametralnie, ze względu na stanie się cybernetyczną bestią. Jest o wiele większy od człowieka, a nawet od trolla. Jego ciało okrywa coś w rodzaju kombinezonu, przypominającego jego dawny uniform. Ręce są zmienione w pazury. Głowę okrywa coś w rodzaju metalowego hełmu. Z pleców, po każdej stronie głowy, wystają pojemniki z wnykami na ghule. Historia : ''Poniższy tekst zawiera wiele spoilerów. Jeśli nie oglądałeś/aś odcinków "Powrót do korzeni", "Studnia energii", "Poprawki", "Promienny dzień", "Powrót Śluzaków Pięciu Żywiołów" oraz "W mroku" - omiń ten fragment.'' Jako dzieciak pomagał swojemu ojcu w sprzedaży wody, gdzie robił za asystenta i sprzedawcę. Jednak podczas rozkręcania biznesu pojawił się Viggo Dare. Zderzakiem i Skałowcem pokonał on pana Blakka, łapiąc przy ucieczce Thaddiusa. Ojciec Blakka stchórzył i uciekł, a Thaddius został wysłany do pracy w kamieniołomach. Z czasem nieco rozwijał swoje umiejętności strzeleckie. Widzący to Viggo wcielił Blakka do swojego gangu. Gdy Thaddius przemycał ładunek wielu śluzaków, natrafił na Jimo Shane'a. Ten wtrącił go do więzienia na 6 miesięcy. Gdy Thaddius wyszedł i wrócił do Viggo, ten się wściekł i zaczął strzelać w niego. Blakk uciekł i zaczął trenować miotanie śluzakami w wielu jaskiniach (np.: Miasto Króla Śluza, Jaskinia Futuria), by wreszcie przystąpić do szkolenia u Shanai. Tam stanął w szranki z Willem. Po znokautowaniu go chciał go dobić, lecz Blakka powstrzymała Shanai. Blakk odszedł i wrócił na stare śmieci, gdzie pokonał Viggo i przejął jego Gang. Gang przekształcił potem w Blakk Industries. Przekonywał on siłą niektórych mieszkańców do opuszczenia miasteczek lub wiosek, by zburzyć je i zbudować tory dla swoich pociągów. Pewnego razu pojawił się Will. Przekonał on śluzaki Blakka i śluzaki jego popleczników, by dołączyły do niego. Śluzaki uciekły do Willa. Thaddius zaczął eksperymenty. Odkrył notatki o mrocznej wodzie, którą zdobył ze szczeliny w jednej z jaskiń. Wymieszał ją z pewnym specyfikiem, tworząc portal do Głębokiej Groty. Podczas podróży do podziemi jego skóra zmieniła kolor na biały. Tam spotkał Mroczną Zgubę, która podarowała mu zapasy mrocznej wody. Wraz z mroczna wodą, do Blakka dołączył El Diablo Nachos. Wypróbował on technikę ghulowania na Granatniku, w wyniku czego powstał pierwszy Granatowybuchowiec. Potem zghulował Tormato i ruszył naprzeciwko Will'owi. Z pomocą ghula odesłał go do Głębokiej Groty. W wyniku tego wydarzenia Blakk miał otwartą drogę do sukcesu, do czasu aż Eli Shane nie skończył piętnastu lat i nie wyruszył do Slugterry. W nieznanym bliżej okresie życia, prawdopodobnie przed wizytą w Głębokiej Grocie, utrzymywał kontakt z kobietą, z którą miał syna - Thaddiusa D. Blakka. Jego syn żył na Powierzchni, więc albo jego matka wiedziała o tym miejscu i wyprowadziła się tam, albo sam Blakk był na Powierzchni. W odcinku "Studnia energii" Klan Cieni porwał jego oraz Ceceiego. Blakk ucieka jednak Klanowi, jednak zostaje złapany i uwięziony przed wydarzeniami z "Poprawki". Wtedy też Gang przewozi go do Stalagmitu 17, gdzie Blakk jest przesłuchiwany przez Eli'a. Tam też zdradza historię swojej młodości. W "Promienny dzień" tworzy w Blakk Industries portal do Głębokiej Groty, z której Mroczna Zguba przybywa do Slugterry. Jednak Gang Shane'a oraz Klan Cieni zamykają portal, w wyniku czego Mroczna Zguba wraca do Głębokiej Groty. Dodatkowo, Eli podczas walki w zamykającym się portalu z pomocą Burpy'ego wraca na górę, zaś Blakk zostaje strącony do Głębokiej Groty. Powraca w "Slugterra: Powrót Śluzaków Pięciu Żywiołów", gdzie wraz z Goonem i Mroczną Zgubą poszukują Śluzaków pięciu żywiołów. Udało mu się zdobyć i zghulować śluzaka wody. Następnie wraz z Goon'em ruszyli do Cichej Trawy w celu odnalezienia Śluzaka energii. Tam weszli w konfrontację z Czerwonym Hakiem, którego Blakk mocno zranił i przygniótł głazem. Po zghulowaniu przez Goon'a Śluzaka ognia razem z resztą swojego zespołu na Potworze z Wysokich Równin ściga Gang Shane'a. Podczas potyczki w Jaskini Dżungli Zły Sojusz traci Śluzaki Żywiołów, a Goon po utracie Will'a Shane'a przejmuje kontrolę nad Blakkiem. Zostaje jednak pokonany i zraniony przez Medyka, w wyniku czego Blakk wyswobadza się spod jego kontroli. Mimo iż jest wściekły na Goon'a za to, dodaje mu mrocznej energii by go zregenerować, po czym wsadza do Obrotówki by wystrzelić we wszystkie Śluzaki Żywiołów. Wtedy jednak Will nadbiega i zrzuca Blakka i Goon'a do portalu do Głębokich Grót, utworzonego w trakcie bitwy przez ghula śluzaka powietrza. Zostaje wspomniany w "Slugterra: W mroku" wielokrotnie, pojawia się tam też jego syn. Cechy charakteru Thaddius Blakk przede wszystkim żąda potęgi. Nie bacząc na konsekwencje (niekiedy katastrofalne w pewnym stopniu i dla niego) dąży do swoich obranych celów. Wyznaje zasadę, że cel uświęca środki - między innymi dlatego wykupił kopalnię w Śmierciogłębi i nie bacząc na stan zdrowia górników naraził ich na działanie Mrocznej Wody. Jest na tyle bogaty, że mógł sobie pozwolić na korupcję i przekupstwo byleby tylko postawić na swoim. Nie dał Eli'owi wygrać Turnieju Śluzostrzelców, lecz przekupił Johna Bulla ghulem - potęgą nie do okiełznania. Blakk w swoich zamiarach i postanowieniach nie kieruje się faktycznymi realiami, narzuca sobie cele, do których dąży po trupach i nie przejmuje się nikim oprócz siebie. Dlatego nie czuje wyrzutów sumienia widząc swoich pokonanych popleczników. Nie czuje wyrzutów, kiedy ich kara. Jeśli ktoś zawodzi jego zaufanie - eliminuje to. Tak było z Nachosem. Jest też bardzo nieufny. Polega tylko na kilku naprawdę zaufanych ludziach. Nienawidzi gdy coś idzie nie po jego myśli. Umiejętności Thaddius Blakk jest jednym z najlepszych strzelców w Slugterze. Dość dużym atutem Blakka jest jego duża siła, pozwalająca mu rzucać ciężkimi przedmiotami, odbić gołą pięścią śluzaki jak Pajęczak oraz trzymać bez problemu Obrotówkę i strzelać z niej. Po zmianie w cybernetycznego potwora, zapewne cechuje się większą siłą fizyczną, pozwalającą mu strzelać z Obrotówki jedną ręką. Potrafi także pływać w mrocznej wodzie bez skutków ubocznych. Inną ciekawą zdolnością jest magazynowanie w sobie pokładów mrocznej wody, głównie w dłoni. Dzięki temu, potrafi ghulować śluzaki które znajdą się na jego dłoni, oraz dostarczać energię umierającemu Goonowi. Rodzina Ojcem Thaddiusa był Harlan Blakk. O matce nic nie wiadomo, ani o reszcie jego rodziny. Ze związku z nieznaną kobietą Thaddius ma syna - Thaddiusa D. Blakka, który żył na Powierzchni. Ciekawostki * Blakk jest często tytułowany "doktorem". * Jego nazwisko - '''Blakk - jest w wymowie bardzo podobne do angielskiego słowa black które oznacza słowo czarny. * Jest odwiecznym wrogiem Will'a Shane'a. * Gdy strzela z obrotówki w odcinku "Niepokonana Mistrzyni" ''przypomina Grubego z gry Team Fortress 2, o której deweloperzy Nerd Corps wspomnieli kilka razy na Twitterze. * W trakcie nauki u mistrzyni Blakk' posiadał Medyka, Sonica, Tazerlinga, Pajęczaka, Zderzaka i Wzdętośluzaka. * Początkowo Blakk miał wyglądać jak cyborg i posiadać wielki blaster przypominający działo laserowe. * Podczas szkolenia u Mistrzyni posiadał Harbringera lub blaster do niego podobny. * Znak który nosi na pasie z wnykami jest symbolem gangu w którym był od dziecka, a potem został jego szefem po pokonaniu Viggo Dare i przekształcił gang w B.I. * Poprzednim właścicielem jego blastera Harbringer Firestorm był Viggo Dare. * Przed tym jak stworzył ghule jego ulubionymi śluzakiem był Skałowiec i Zębacz. * W polskich wersjach odcinków "Niepokonana Mistrzyni" oraz "Śluzogała" Blakk zamiast Thaddius, nazywany jest '''Thadeus. * Uważa, że Eli jest lepszym strzelcem od Willa. * W Świat pod naszymi stopami, część pierwsza miał Ramera z małymi rogami. * W "Slugterra: Powrót Śluzaków Pięciu Żywiołów" gdy wydawał rozkaz Mrocznym Zgubom, będąc pod kontrolą Goona, przez chwilę miał normalne oczy. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Antagoniści Kategoria:Blakk Industries Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Wrogowie Kategoria:Ekspres Blakka Kategoria:Negatywni Kategoria:Dr. Blakk Kategoria:Znani w Slugterze Kategoria:Turniej Kategoria:Thaddius Blakk Kategoria:Tytanowy czołg Kategoria:Gang Viggo Dare'a Kategoria:Pełnoletni Kategoria:Dark Slinger Kategoria:Elita Slugterry Kategoria:Zghulowane Kategoria:Burpy Kategoria:Rasy Kategoria:Rodzina Blakk'ów Kategoria:Ghule